lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1510
Report #1510 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Judge Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Oct 2016 Furies' Decision: Justice is a pre-overhaul affliction which remains to be removed. This will either be done in due course, or you can submit report to expedite the process and allow Envoys to give input on what a suitable replacement might be. Problem: Judge tarot still afflicts with the justice affliction, which remains a pre-overhaul aff. This report aims to consolidate it into the post-overhaul era and remove another source of a reishi-cured affliction. This issue also extends to all other sources which afflict with this outdated affliction. Solution #1: Move the cure for justice to steam instead of reishi, keeping it a spiritual affliction. Solution #2: Move all remaining reishi cured afflictions to be cured by steam. Solution #3: Make eating reishi require and consume a post-overhaul curing balance. Suggestion being steam. Player Comments: ---on 9/22 @ 14:20 writes: Sources of Justice I can remember at the moment: Tarot, Celestialism (angel investment), Tiwaz rune, Aquachem reactive. ---on 9/22 @ 21:01 writes: While I am not against this report, might make more sense for each instance to replace their affliction, as the suggested afflictions may not fit certain abilities. ---on 9/23 @ 18:35 writes: How about moving Justice to steam? There's much less spiritual afflictions available that aren't aurics/timewarp (heavily tied to certain classes) compared to other affliction types. Otherwise, I think it should be looked at case-by- case. Not sure yet what would be best for Tarot. ---on 9/24 @ 02:39 writes: Updated taking into account the above. ---on 9/24 @ 03:17 writes: I don't think we need to keep reishi around, just make it steam directly, otherwise I support Solution 3. ---on 9/24 @ 05:10 writes: Alternative solution: make Justice an uncurable aff for x amount of seconds, something like 8-12 seconds. Otherwise I prefer to delete all instances of it ---on 9/25 @ 21:40 writes: I think uncurable Justice could be too strong, mostly against melders. ---on 9/26 @ 20:47 writes: Solution 1 or 2 sounds best to me. ---on 9/30 @ 23:14 writes: Of the solutions presented I like solution 1 the best, however I frankly don't think that justice is an interesting enough affliction to warrant keeping given all of the others that have been cut. As far as I know justice isn't heavily relied upon by any guild in any core sort of way so it's ripe for being deleted/replaced. To add to Shedrin's list I believe the lesser domoth blessing of justice also causes the affliction. ---on 10/9 @ 03:17 writes: The best thing to do is to have each instance replace justice the aff to something that better suits their kit. The scope of this report is too big, but it does highlight a problem that needs to be band-aided until the relevant envoys make the changes. I support solution 1, with the caveat that this is just temporary, and that eventually we'll delete justice entirely even if no reports are made. Unless, of course, we decide to make justice a post-overhaul affliction and keep it, which I'm not sure we want to. ---on 10/10 @ 02:04 writes: I don't think solution 1 is the way to go either. Justice doesn't really add to the offence of any class and the idea behind justice doesn't really fit in the playstyle of any class either. As can be seen with chemwood reactives, effects that rely on the "defender" taking actions rather than the "attacker" building up their own offence generally doesn't work because there's no reliability to it. At best, it is overtuned so much that it acts as an active deterrent against making attacks and at worse, it's just so negligible that you might as well not have it in the first place. I agree with changing existing skills that give justice to other effects on a skill-by-skill basis, like with the Aquachem Virtuous report ---on 10/10 @ 19:05 writes: Support solution three, replacing the cure to post-overhaul. ---on 10/10 @ 20:44 writes: Thinking about if we want to replace Justice entirely, what do change the Judge tarot to, I came up with a few ideas: - A defense, lasting 6s. The next time you're damaged, deal 50% of that to the attacker. - A damage attack, starting at ~75% symbol damage, scaling up based on the users health to ~150% symbol damage at below 50% health. - Disloyalty. - Sensitivity. ---on 10/22 @ 17:40 writes: 1/2 works for me